


Perfect

by Purpleprose556



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleprose556/pseuds/Purpleprose556
Summary: Arthur goes Christmas shopping for his girlfriend, and finds something just as perfect as she is.(Expanded to include a prequel)
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	1. An Early Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story with a bit of darkness (he is the Joker, after all), but a LOT of sweetness. Prepare for fluff!

The week before Christmas was a busy time at Gotham Jewelers, but today was an exception. It had been months since the murders on the subway, but there was still heightened tension in the city, especially among the upper class. Businesses were slowing down, and a slew of store robberies didn't help. They were mostly done by people in clown masks, and one recently committed by a man wearing clown paint and a red suit. It was bizarre and frightening, and it prompted the police to regularly patrol Main Street. The officer currently pacing outside the jewelry shop looked miserable, and Margaret was tempted to ask him to walk up and down a different street as he was probably driving customers away. No one had been inside in hours. 

_John's right. It's time to retire, and let the kids run the store. Sell the apartment, find a nice house in Metropolis..._

Margaret sighed. For the tenth time in an hour, she considered closing early and heading home to John (who was probably snoring in front of the TV right now) when the door opened, letting in the bitter cold. 

The man who entered was older than most of the ones who had been coming into the shop. He appeared to be around maybe his late thirties or early forties, and he looked around the displays of sparkling jewels with wide eyes and a faint look of dismay. He was hunched over, hands in his pockets, and seemed so timid that Margaret was almost afraid to approach him. Still, it was her job, and he looked so overwhelmed that it was downright pitiful.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" she asked softly, but he still jumped.

"Um." The man's eyes darted around. He'd be suspicious if he wasn't so obviously confused. "I, um. I'm looking for a Christmas gift. For my girlfriend."

Margaret smiled warmly. For some reason, knowing that this stranger had someone who loved him made her feel warm all over. "That's wonderful! Do you know what she might like? A necklace, earrings...?"

He shifted his weight and cleared his throat. "I, um. Was thinking of getting her a ring." His face burned and he stared at the ground. "I...I want to ask her to marry me."

"Oh!" Margaret clasped a hand over her heart. "How delightful! Congratulations!"

The man smiled and nodded, nervously running his hand through his dark hair. "Yeah. I'm kind of...not sure what to get though."

"Well, I'll help you." Margaret gently guided him to the engagement section - something she'd come up with for nervous suitors. It was a small table with two chairs, a catalog, and a vast assortment of teas. "Here, have a seat. Now, here's a catalog with some different types of rings..."

The man blinked up at her. "There are different types?"

 _Bless your heart._ "Yes, but don't you worry, we'll go through them together and find one that your girl will love almost as much as she loves you. You go ahead and pick a tea flavor, and I'll be right back with some hot water."

He bashfully picked cinnamon spice, and Margaret chose her usual English breakfast blend. He sat and fidgeted a bit as she went to the kitchenette to quickly heat up a small container of hot water, and brought it back to see that he was slowly looking through the ring section.

She poured hot water in both their cups, then sat down across from him and smiled. "First let's start with introductions. I'm Margaret Rhodes, and I own this shop with my husband John, who's at home resting with a cold."

"Oh. Well. Um, I'm Arthur...Arthur Fleck." He put his hands around his mug and stared into it. "I hope your husband feels better soon."

Margaret's smile grew. Arthur was a sweet man. And handsome, too - he had such striking features, with beautifully bright green eyes. She hoped his girlfriend knew how lucky she was. "That's very kind. He'll be better soon. Now, let's talk about your soon-to-be fianceé. Does she typically wear jewelry?"

"Sometimes." Arthur tapped his nails against the mug, seeming nervous. "She has a necklace that her parents gave her. It's silver. Very pretty."

Margaret nodded. "Is it round, or oval?"

"Um, round. It has her name engraved on it." Arthur carefully sipped his tea. "This is good, thank you. So, um, yeah...and she likes things that are shiny but not too shiny. If that makes sense. We were watching TV and a perfume commercial came on, and she noticed the woman's jewelry...she kept saying it was pretty but she didn't like anything too fancy."

 _Very clever._ Margaret sipped her tea to hide a knowing smile. Arthur was a sweetheart, but like a lot of men, needed some hinting to push them in the right direction. "She sounds like she appreciates nice things, but nothing too flashy."

"Yeah." Arthur nodded. "So I guess, um..." He leaned forward and pointed at a collage of classic solitaire rings. "Something like that? I...I'm not sure..."

"We'll find something," Margaret assured him. "Now, tell me about your future wife. What are her hobbies? How did you two meet?"

Arthur's face flushed, and he smiled. "She's amazing," he said softly. "Kind, patient...funny. We met at one of my shows...I'm a comedian. I used to be a party clown, but..." He shrugged. "It didn't work out. She was there with her friend, and she liked my jokes...she told me later that she thought I was so cute that she had to meet me." He blushed again and cleared his throat. "So after the show she waited outside and took me out for pizza. We've been together ever since. It's been eight months...and we live together now, in her apartment. My mom died not long after we met."

"Oh." Margaret suppressed the urge to squeeze his hand. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." His face seemed to darken, but then he shrugged. "She was very sick." He looked away as he sipped his tea.

"And your girl was there for you when this happened?" Margaret asked gently. 

Arthur nodded. "She's really wonderful."

"She sounds wonderful. What else can you tell me about her?"

"She loves to read. Her parents owned a few bookstores, and she used to work at one of them when she was younger. Her parents died while she was in college. She sold the bookstores so she could go to college, and now she works for the city. Human resources." 

_Outgoing, intelligent, kind. Traditional, but also likes to be independent. People person. Probably loves to cuddle on the couch with him after a long day at work, and always has a smile for him._ "She sounds like a lovely woman."

Arthur grinned. "She's the best. She's perfect."

"Well then, let's find the perfect ring for your perfect girl." Margaret turned the catalog pages and pointed out the different cuts and bands, then found a ring that she thought would work best for him. "She might like something like this. It's a traditional design with a bit of flair. See those engravings on the top and sides? They're called filigree curls, which makes them look antique, and gives it a little extra personality. And if you look at the curls a certain way, they almost look like little smiles."

Arthur's eyes grew wide. He leaned forward, studying the picture. "It's perfect," he whispered. "Do you have that here?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Margaret finished her tea and stood. "Come with me. Let's take a closer look."

They headed to the main shop area, and Arthur walked with far more confidence than he'd shown when he first walked in. Margaret found the ring, which she had just put in display that morning, and took it out and showed it to Arthur under the magnifying glass. When she saw how it glittered under the bright store lights, Margaret knew they had indeed found the perfect ring. Arthur trembled as he studied it, and his eyes seemed to well up a bit. 

Margaret smiled, then took a deep breath. Now for the tricky part. "Do you have a budget?"

To her surprise, Arthur shook his head. "I've come into some money recently."

 _Inheritance from his mother, most likely._ "All right then. Is this the ring you want?"

Arthur smiled and nodded, his eyes welling up again. 

Margaret grinned. "Excellent. I'll find a nice box for it too. Do you know how you're going to propose?"

Arthur's smile faded a bit. " 'How'?"

 _Oh, you dear sweet man._ "No need to worry. You mentioned that she likes to read? And you're a comedian, so you work on a lot of jokes, right? I'll bet you even have a journal for your ideas..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

You rode up the elevator with a sigh. It was kind of a long day, but you were able to finish up your projects and get started on a couple others as well. You worked hard, and luckily it didn't go unnoticed, but all you wanted to do now was change into comfy clothes, maybe make some hot chocolate, and cuddle with Arthur.

Thinking of your sweet, adorable boyfriend made you grin. He was so stunned when you first approached him, congratulating him on his set (so creative and unusual!) and inviting him out for some pizza. You still wondered how you could be his first ever girlfriend - he was so handsome, so kind. He didn't mind cooking, and prided himself on the fact that he'd taken care of his mother since he was a young boy.

He'd lived somewhat of a sheltered life, your Arthur. He was a virgin when you'd met, which had shocked you, but he was a considerate lover and a fast, eager learner. When you made love, he looked at you so longingly that it nearly broke your heart, and when the sex was racier, he would run his hands over your body like you were a work of art.

Just thinking of it made you sigh again. Maybe tonight's cuddling could lead to something...

The elevator dinged and you smiled, turning down the hall to your apartment. It had been your residence for years, but once Arthur moved in, it felt like home. He'd been so happy to leave that awful building he was in. It still confused you as to how his mother had somehow saved all that cash in a safety deposit box that he'd found only recently, considering that the two of them had lived in near squalor. Still, an inheritance was an inheritance, and from what Arthur had told you, his mother was a rather strange woman. 

_None of that matters now. We have each other. I love him._

You grinned to yourself at the thought as you opened the door, but the sight that greeted you made you gasp and drop your purse.

The living room looked like a garden. So many flowers, in every color imaginable, filled the room. Every surface seemed to have bouquets of roses, daisies, tulips...

Arthur emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. "Hello, beautiful," he said softly, and grinned. 

"Oh my god." You closed and locked the door, then ran to him, covering his face with kisses as he laughed. "Oh, this is amazing! Arthur..."

"Do you like it?" he nearly whispered, holding you tight. 

"I love it. I love you." You kissed him slowly, humming in his mouth when he stroked your hair. He pulled back, kissing down your neck and making you giggle. 

"I made dinner." Arthur murmured in your ear, making you shiver. "Want to see?"

You giggled and nodded, letting him lead you to the kitchen. The warm smells of fresh bread and cheese filled the air, and you nearly squealed when you saw a homemade heart shaped pizza. "Oh my god! Like our first date!"

"Do you like it?" he asked again, his beautiful green eyes so wide with apprehension. "I know it's not very fancy..."

"It's perfect. You're perfect." You hugged him and giggled. "This is so cool! Oh my god, it smells fantastic. Let's eat, then I'll properly thank you," you suggested, rubbing your hand over his chest, making him blush and smile.

_He's wonderful. I love him._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dinner was delicious. Arthur still seemed anxious, but you kept assuring him that everything was perfect. It was an amazing and surprising early Christmas gift, but one thing that you'd learned from life with Arthur was that he could be very surprising.

Arthur insisted on cleaning up, and as he began washing the dishes, he cleared his throat and suggested heading to bed early, as he was tired but wanted to show you some jokes he'd been working on.

You grinned and kissed his cheek. "That sounds great, baby. I'll get changed. Don't be long, okay?"

He nodded and jumped as a plate slid from his hands into the soapy water. The poor thing was nervous. _He must have a lot of material that he wants me to look over._

You changed into flannel pajama pants and a casual shirt, getting settled into bed. With all the romantic gestures he was making, you were tempted to put on something a little sexier, but Arthur was clearly anxious and you didn't want him to feel any more stress. Plus, Arthur had consistently told you that he thought you were beautiful no matter what. 

When he came in, he was still agitated, his fingers drumming against his leg as he stood in the doorway. "Hi," he murmured, and blushed.

"Hey there." You grinned as he approached, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So, you wanted to show me your jokes?"

Arthur laughed, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. Um, just a sec." He got up to retrieve his journal from his nightstand, and with shaking hands turned to a page he'd earmarked. "I've been wanting to show you this for a while," he said softly, and took a deep breath before handing it to you.

You grinned and took the journal, reading through the jokes as he took something small out of the nightstand and carefully closed the drawer.

They were his usual jokes, but some with a different edge. "These look great, baby. I can tell you've been working hard on them. I'm looking forward to..."

Your voice trailed off as you saw something written on the bottom of the page in shaky, uncertain handwriting.

**I love you so much, please will you marry me?**

You looked up in shock to see him kneeling next to you, holding a small box that displayed the most beautiful ring you'd ever seen. 

"Oh my god." Joy bubbled up inside you like hysteria. "Arthur...oh my god!"

Arthur pulled you close and held you tight, exhaling shakily as you began to sob. "Please marry me," he whispered. "Please. I love you."

"Yes." Your eyes stung with tears as you began shaking, unable to let go of the man you adored. "Yes, of course. Oh, Arthur..."

He sobbed, then laughed, gently rubbing your back and kissing your neck, his tears wetting your skin. "I love you, baby. Come here. Let me put the ring on you."

 _Oh god, the ring._ You managed to let him go, holding out your shaking hand and watching as he carefully slipped the ring on your finger. You grinned, thinking of how the girls at work were going to scream. "We're engaged," you whispered. "Oh my god. I'm...I'm going to be your wife."

Arthur's eyes widened, and he laughed, tears streaming down his face. "My wife," he whispered. "Mrs. Fleck."

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, then whispered in his ear. "I love you, Arthur Fleck. I'll love you forever and always."

He held you tight, both of you shaking and sniffling. "I love you too," he whispered. "I'll take care of you. I promise."

You kissed his cheek. "Just love me. That's all I need. You're all I need."

Arthur kissed your neck. "I hope you found my proposal to be very... engaging."

You snickered, then began to giggle madly as he laughed with you, kissing you in between giggles and stroking your hair.

_My fiancé. My husband._

_Such a joker._


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to "Perfect" - your first date with Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so flattered that people like this story! I had some ideas and decided to write more. The rest of the date will be in a separate work.

"You must be joking." Cassie finished applying her lipstick and frowned at her reflection. "He was...weird."

"He wasn't weird," you insisted, running your hand through your hair. You wanted to seem like you weren't fussing with your appearance, but the truth was that you were kind of nervous. You hadn't asked anyone out in years. "He's different. Creative. And cute as hell."

"You're hopeless." Cassie smirked at you as she closed her lipstick with a snap. "I saw how you were gazing at him, practically drooling..."

"I wasn't drooling..."

She scoffed. "You don't even know him and you already have a huge crush."

Your teeth sunk into your lower lip to keep from grinning. As soon as the last comic got on stage, you couldn't take your eyes off him. He laughed uncontrollably, telling somewhat strange jokes, but his smile was so enthralling that you couldn't help giggling with him. A few times he looked in your direction and you blushed like a schoolgirl.

You couldn't even remember his name, but that smile...those eyes...

"Oh my god. Look at you. You're totally smitten!" Cassie shook her head. "Okay, shoo. Go get yourself a clown."

You managed not to roll your eyes. "I'll call you tomorrow," you promised, and took another look in the mirror to adjust your hair. 

_Be calm. The worst that can happen is that he says no._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Pogo's backstage exit was right by a bus stop that lead to downtown Gotham, a place that was practically legendary with its stories of crime and poverty. Cassie had been reluctant to come anywhere near the area, but it had been a long week and you needed a laugh.

The other comics were good, but nothing special. Nothing daring. The usual fare - men and women are different, airplane food is terrible, blah. 

Then he came on stage. Nervous, excited energy radiated off him as he clutched the microphone stand and giggled through his set. It was like watching Andy Kaufman delivering a performance, a fascinating work of art. 

It was brilliant, and you decided, as he laughed and told jokes, that you had to meet him. 

Cassie said you were nuts to do this, but as gritty as Gotham was, you were fairly familiar with the area. You'd been to Pogo's before, and there were some good restaurants around the neighborhood, so you weren't scared. Sure, you were currently standing alone in an alley, waiting for a man you didn't know, but you were close to the main street and there were people close by. Plus, you had mace. If someone tried to mess with you, you'd be ready. 

You jumped as the backstage door opened, your heart kicking into overdrive as you saw the comedian you were waiting for emerge from the building, his shoulders hunched and his head down. Something like panic hit you in the chest as you realized he could walk right by you. "Um, hello?"

He stopped and looked up at you, a cigarette dangling from his lips. Up close, his eyes were so strikingly green that you were nearly breathless. He looked behind him, then back at you, and reached up to remove the cigarette from his mouth. "Hello," he said softly. 

"Hi." You smiled, feeling your face grow warm. "I saw your set. I really liked it."

He continued to stare at you, his face expressionless. 

"Um. So. Yeah, it was really good. Like Andy Kaufman. I like him. And you." You grit your teeth together, hoping to stop babbling. 

Silently he reached up to take another drag on his cigarette, watching you carefully. After a few moments of silence, he exhaled, staring down the alley and avoiding your gaze. "Is this a joke?" he finally asked. 

Your throat tightened. "A joke?"

He looked at you, his expression darkening. It would have been intimidating if it wasn't for the obvious pain underneath. "Are you making fun of me?" 

"No." You stepped forward, nearly reaching for him before you stopped yourself. "No, I wouldn't do that. I wanted to meet you, and..." You sighed, feeling foolish. Maybe he didn't want to be bothered, and maybe Cassie was right - you had a crush on someone you just met. 

And by the way he was acting, he was obviously not interested.

"I'm sorry to bother you." You tried to smile, but faltered. "I'll let you go. Goodnight." You turned to head to the street, ready to hail a cab and get the hell out of there. Clearly this was a bad idea.

"Wait." He walked up to you, those gorgeous eyes searching yours as you stopped to face him. He flicked his cigarette onto the ground and coughed. "I'm sorry...are you... you're really being serious?"

Your heart twinged at his soft, uncertain tone. When was the last time someone had been kind to this man? "Yeah. I meant it. Er, I mean it. You're really funny." _And incredibly cute,_ you silently added. 

He continued to stare at you, then smiled. It was like watching the sun peek out from behind a cloud. "Thanks," he said softly.

You grinned, and he inhaled, almost like a gasp. "Yeah. You're welcome...and, ah, I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight?"

"Plans?" he echoed, his eyebrows raised.

 _Here goes nothing._ "I know a really great pizza place that's close by. It's kind of small but the food is amazing. If you're not busy, maybe I could treat you? To celebrate your set." Your pulse kicked into high gear as you watched his eyes widen.

"Really?" His voice was so small, he sounded almost frightened.

"Really." Something occurred to you, and you nearly cringed. "Unless you already have a girlfriend. Can't imagine she would like you going on a date with someone else."

His jaw dropped at your words. "Girlfriend? No, I...this is a date?"

You grinned. "If that's okay."

"It's okay," he said quickly, and blushed. "I'd like that."

 _Yes!_ "Great! Let's go."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

His name was Arthur Fleck. He was a former party clown who always wanted to be a stand up comedian, and tonight was actually his debut.

It was also his first date.

"I've never done this before," he confessed as you got closer to the restaurant. "I...I'm not sure what to do."

"Just be yourself," you soothed, and carefully took his hand. He inhaled sharply, then ran his thumb along yours, making you shiver. 

Maroni's wasn't too busy, thankfully, and the smell of garlic and cheese nearly made you groan with hunger. The hostess recognized you, and once she saw your hand in his, she gave you a quick grin and lead you to the back patio. Overlooking uptown Gotham was a single table covered by a wooden pergola with a canopy, covered with white Christmas lights. It was a soft, warm setting, exciting and romantic.

You nearly laughed. It was almost _too_ romantic, probably a bit much for a first date, but when you saw how Arthur's eyes widened at the sight and remembered that this was his first _ever_ date, you realized that it was perfect. 

The two of you sat down and you tried not to blush as the hostess poured water for the both of you and promised that your waiter would be with you soon. Then, you were alone, watching as Arthur examined the menu with a frown. 

"I...um..." He shifted in his seat. "I don't really have much..."

"It's my treat," you said quickly. "You provided tonight's entertainment. It's only fair."

Arthur's eyes widened again. "But..."

"My treat," you repeated firmly. "Next time we can do a picnic...bring cooked food to Keaton Park or something."

He smiled, and you could swear you felt your heart flutter. "Next time?"

You nodded and he grinned. The sight took your breath away. 

Just then, the waiter arrived with menus. You ordered wine and bruschetta, while Arthur pretended to look over the menu but was actually watching you. Instead of making you self-conscious, it was kind of flattering.

Once you were alone again, you noticed that Arthur had taken out a worn notebook and was writing in it. "Do you keep a journal?" you asked, then winced at the obvious question.

"I thought of a joke," Arthur explained.

You sipped your water and waited, but when he didn't offer you decided to risk asking. "Care to share it?"

Arthur looked up at you and raised his eyebrows. "You want to hear my joke?"

"Yeah. I'm a fan, remember?"

His face turned red and he looked at his notebook. "Here it is. 'I ordered a pizza and asked if it would be long...the waiter said, 'No, sir, it will be round.'"

You giggled uncontrollably, then clamped your hand over your mouth as the waiter approached with the wine. "That's a good one," you whispered to Arthur, who was gazing at you with a sweet smile. 

"I love your laugh," Arthur said softly when the waiter left again.

"Thanks." You blushed, feeling the weight of those intense eyes. 

After some wine, Arthur began to relax. He began to tell you about his mother, his work as a party clown, and his dreams of someday being on the Murray Franklin show. There was definitely a lot of sweetness in Arthur Fleck, but you could detect an edge, too - something daring underneath the surface. It was intriguing, and alluring...sexy.

_I want to kiss him._

_That's crazy, I just met him._

_No, it's...it's right, with him. It feels right._

"Is everything okay?" Arthur asked gently, giving you a careful look. 

You grinned. "Everything is great."

Arthur's lips curled into a sweet, sexy smile. 

When the waiter brought out bruschetta with fresh basil and tomatoes, you somehow managed to stop yourself from clapping with glee. As you ate, you told him about yourself, trying not to giggle under his piercing gaze. God, those eyes...

"You're really beautiful," you murmured, then froze. Holy shit, you said it out loud. On a first date. With a near stranger. Ugh, that's what you got for drinking nearly two glasses of wine before the main course...

Arthur looked stunned, his mouth dropping open. He stared at you silently.

You sighed and set your glass down. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being forward, and this is really, _really_ sudden, but I like you a lot. You're very interesting, and attractive, and...okay, I'll shut up now."

He shook his head. "No, you're...I feel the same way. You're beautiful, and kind...I keep wondering if this is really happening."

"It is." You reached across the table and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I guess sometimes it happens like this. I just never thought I'd get to feel it myself."

"What do you mean?" he whispered, the light surrounding you dancing in his eyes. 

You took a deep breath. "You know. That old story...at first sight..."

Arthur's eyes got even wider. "You feel that too?" he asked, his voice almost breaking. 

It was crazy, it was almost nonsensical, but...it was real. "Yes," you whispered, and squeezed his hand. 

He coughed, then began to laugh. Panic crossed over his face and he clasped a hand over his mouth, shaking uncontrollably. 

Confusion eased into realization as you watched him laugh, noticing how his eyes were devoid of any kind of joy. His laughter seemed almost painful. 

He couldn't control it. 

You squeezed his hand, hoping to soothe him, and smiled reassuringly. His act wasn't just a performance. It was all him, laid out to am audience of strangers, his pain in full display as he tried to make people happy. 

"It's okay," you whispered as he started to calm down. He gasped a few times as his laughter eased into slight giggles. 

"I'm...I'm sorry," he breathed.

"No, it's okay..."

"I have a condition. I can't...can't stop it..."

You got up, still holding onto his hand. His face fell, and you realized that he thought you were leaving. You smiled, and walked over to him, letting go of his hand to caress his face. 

"Are you mad at me?" Arthur asked in a small, broken voice.

You shook your head. "No," you whispered, and leaned down to press your lips against his.

Arthur froze, then made a small noise as he placed a shaking hand on your cheek, gently and carefully returning the kiss. 

It might have been seconds, or minutes...you didn't know. Every part of you seemed to sing with joy at this perfect moment. The suddenness of it, and the unfamiliarity that you still had - it didn't matter. Nothing had ever felt so right before. 

When you carefully stood, you nearly gasped at the look of adoration and lust in his eyes, his gaze traveling down your body hungrily. "Wow," he murmured.

You nodded, lost for words for a moment until you realized that he was waiting for you to speak. "I hope that was okay."

His mouth curled into a satisfied grin. "Definitely."

You blushed and looked over to see the waiter standing close by with your dinner orders, clearly waiting for a good time to interrupt. His friendly, knowing smile made you giggle. "Um. Looks like our dinner's here." You sat down and fiddled with your napkin while Arthur grinned at you. 

The waiter arrived, setting down your pizzas with a flourish. "Small pepperoni with basil, and small mushroom with garlic pesto and olives." He stood and clasped his hands. "Shall I bring another bottle of wine?"

You bit your lip, then shrugged. "Why not? We're celebrating."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dinner was incredible. You actually moaned when you tasted the combination of spicy pepperoni with the sweet earthiness of the basil, and noticed how the sound seemed to make Arthur's face redden. He made a similar noise when he ate his vegetable pizza, and your mind immediately conjured up an image of him moaning as you grinded on his lap, running your tongue along his neck...

 _Whoa._ You sipped your wine and sighed to yourself. This was an incredible first date, but were you ready for more so fast?

You watched as he licked his lips and nearly groaned. Okay, yeah...he was remarkably sexy, and sweet... maybe not all the way, but...

"This is amazing." He sighed as he finished his last slice and sat back, rubbing his stomach. "Wow. I don't usually eat this much, but this was fantastic."

"Yeah." You ran your tongue along your lower lip. "So...um. I was wondering if you'd be interested in dessert?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Um...okay." A smirk played at the corner of his mouth. "What dessert is perfect for eating in bed?"

 _Oh, Arthur._ You took a sip of wine, then slowly licked your lips. "Tell me."

He grinned, a playful glint in his eyes making your pulse jump. "A sheet cake."

You laughed softly, then nodded. "I like it. Let's get dessert, but get it to go."

His smile faltered. "You have to leave?"

"No, not at all...in fact, I was going to suggest that we take dessert to my place. I can make coffee."

Arthur's mouth dropped open again, but then he cleared his throat. "Um. Sure, yeah. I would...I would like that."

You grinned and breathed in deeply, trying to calm your racing heart. "Great."


End file.
